


The Answer

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Bread and Circuses, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spurred on by Kirk's interpretation and encouragement, Spock seeks out Dr. McCoy to learn further about "a genuine, warm, decent feeling."





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thinking It Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653783) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> This started out to be a 100 word drabble in response to Esperata's 'Thinking It Over.' You can see what happened.

“Spock, either do something to help here in sickbay, or go away,” McCoy muttered as he absently checked items on the shelf against a master list in his hands. He glanced at the Vulcan who sat almost serenely watching him. “I don’t like it when you simply sit there. I’m afraid I’ll forget that you’re here and trip over you like you were some dog lying on the floor.” He frowned. “You’re so quiet today. What’s your problem, anyway? It‘s not like you to be so silent. I don‘t like it. It‘s like you were the Sphinx or something,” he muttered, once again returning to his list. “The Sphinx just sits there and silently judges, also.”

“I have been thinking about what you said.”

“What did I say?” McCoy asked absently. “I say a lot of things.”

“I am not arguing that fact, but--”

McCoy stopped and actually stared at Spock. And he looked insulted.

Spock continued, “You spoke of a genuine, warm, decent feeling and what to do with it.”

The look on McCoy‘s face said that he remembered. He turned quickly away. “That was days ago. But, yes, I said you wouldn’t know what to do with one.”

“What if I have figured out what to do with it?”

It was odd how Spock was making this conversation seem so personal, as if it was really about the two of them. McCoy didn‘t know if he was ready to face that possibility, even if he secretly desired it. He didn‘t know if he ever wanted to face that possibility.

It was better to play it safe. He would act like he hadn’t sensed any personal meaning in Spock’s words. McCoy would be disappointed, but at least he wouldn‘t be hurting from an undeniable rejection if that would be forthcoming from Spock. 

“I was talking about you and Jim, Vulcan. That you should acknowledge and act on any feeling of tenderness you had toward him, otherwise you might live to regret it. You might lose the opportunity to let him know that you care about him.”

“Jim knows how I feel about him. It is other people who may not realize,” Spock said boldly.

Or, at least that was how it seemed to McCoy. Spock had come a long ways since McCoy had cornered him about feelings. Spock had either been doing a lot of thinking about what McCoy had said, or someone had been talking to him. Jim. Jim would be a prime candidate to do some goading of his own, the same as McCoy had done.

And, apparently, all of that goading was beginning to return some favorable rewards.

But McCoy was getting cold feet. Goading was one thing, victory was another. Because victory came with strings attached. Victory always does. And in this case, the strings were tied to Spock. Maybe it was time to hide in a safe place of one’s own. Spock might have a good idea about hiding from emotions. And feelings. Safety was nice. It might be dull, but it was comfortable.

McCoy drew back. “Jim. I meant Jim and your feelings for him.” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who would be your other choice? Of whom might you also have been speaking?” Spock persisted.

McCoy started to move away. “I don’t want to do this.”

Spock grabbed McCoy’s forearm and stared up at McCoy. “Now who does not know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling?”

“Let me go,” McCoy said softly, his voice belying his demanding words. He made a slight motion to break away, but a child could have held onto him.

“No,” Spock answered, equally softly, equally belying his belligerent stance.

They stared at each other.

“You are keeping me from my work.”

“That is the idea.”

“I thought you meant something else.” Did McCoy sound disappointed?

“That is part of the idea, also.”

“This won’t work, Spock.” At least McCoy didn’t sound disappointed. Just defeated.

“This was your idea, Doctor. You wanted genuine, warm, decent feelings acknowledged.”

“I know.” McCoy seemed to wilt.

Spock released his arm. He knew McCoy was going nowhere.

“This outcome does not seem to please you, even if it was what you were advocating.”

“For Jim,” McCoy explained in an almost pleading voice. “For Jim.”

“You apparently are not restricted by the need to tell the truth as I am.” Spock sounded almost bitter.

“That’s where we Earthlings have it over you aliens.”

“And on our planet, you are the aliens.”

“Alright. Let’s put aside that pissing contest. We have enough to worry about with the original one.”

“So, what are we going to do about feelings?”

McCoy frowned. “Who’s been talking to you?”

“Jim.” 

“I figured as much. He thinks that we don’t know what we feel about each other.”

“He as much as said that I should follow what you were suggesting.”

“He did, huh? Busybody!”

Spock frowned. “He was not seeing the situation correctly?”

McCoy turned aside. “Yeah. He was. I guess I wear my heart on my sleeve. I suppose I thought that since you couldn’t see it, that nobody could. Apparently, I was wrong.”

“Heart on your sleeve?”

“Making my most hidden secrets well exposed so anyone could see what I was really feeling. And for whom.”

“And this is not good to do?”

“It isn’t prudent. The person who does that simply appears to be needy. And that is never good. Because needy means pathetic. And nobody wants to appear to be that.”

“So how can you be saved from appearing pathetic?’

McCoy’s smile was bitter. “By shutting my damn mouth, for starters!”

“What if someone made the fact actually true?”

“Now, that would be a friend, indeed,” McCoy grimaced. “But I wouldn’t allow it,” he decided in the next moment.

“Why not?”

“Because it would be for the wrong reason.”

“What if it was for the right reason?”

“Are you saying that you’re offering the right reason?”

“Yes. Interested?"

McCoy grinned. “I believe I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esperata may have a different vision.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.


End file.
